


Aftermath

by Antarktica



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, cute little anna-chan, izuseri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarktica/pseuds/Antarktica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident at the school island, she finds herself having a talk with a certain bar master while a certain white-haired princess was asleep on her bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

* * *

Some would be wondering by now, or probably she herself, why is she giving a certain bartender a company for now and not to mention, at her own house? Is it because it will be suspicious if the lamenting red clansmen see both of them? She was a Blue clansman, yet she was with a Red clansman.  
  
She, herself was also wondering why. Maybe it’s because they were acquainted with each other? Or she knew that she could spare him mercy for now and console him?  
  
Awashima Seri isn't one to comfort or console people with their problems as she has enough on her shoulder. She made an exception just now, for her old friend that is. She couldn't stop herself from frowning at his state. Even though they, SCEPTER 4 got countless praises from the higher up from preventing history on repeating, some people who were affiliated with both sides were affected badly.  
  
Her Captain, Munakata, their nosy 3rd-in-command, Fushimi and her.  
  
After seeing her Captain’s expression just after he personally executed the Red King, Suoh Mikoto, who was also his friend, she knew it. His hands stained with blood, the only thing left of the Red King as he puts on a spare pair of glasses. Fushimi, who was standing farther than them, seemed to be watching the Red clansmen chant their last ‘No Blood, No Bone, No Ash’ as he _tsked_ annoyingly. And she, Awashima Seri, found herself calling the right-hand man of HOMRA, apologizing on behalf of her Captain.  
  
She could remember his tone well, as it had just happened yesterday. Within a month, the Red clan lost two of its core people. Totsuka Tatara and Suoh Mikoto. She couldn’t help but feel sympathy for them.  
  
Now, she was sitting on a couch beside the said individual. He hands her a drink.  
  
“I'm really surprised you're accompanying me, Seri-chan.”  
  
She takes the drink from his hand and sips a bit of it, looking at the blond sitting beside her with a solemn look you’d never expect to see from him.  
  
“I suppose it’s the only thing I can do right now. And, your words and the look on your face do not match at all.” She notes, pointing at his expression. He managed to bring a small smile on his face.  
  
“Well, sorry about that, mademoiselle. Though, I thank you for giving me company, even if it’s just for the day.”  
  
“As long as you would wipe that look, even Kushina Anna is getting anxious of it.” She says, tightening her hold on her drink. “If I was in your place, how would I react? How would I feel? “She added.  
  
He looks at her in surprise. So she was even thinking of that.  
  
“You won't know it, Seri-chan. I didn't even expect that this is how it would feel even though I saw it coming.”  
  
“That’s why I'm scared.”  
  
He puts his free hand on hers.  
  
“I guess it wouldn't happen to you, Seri-chan.”  
  
“What makes you think so?” She says, looking at him with half-teary eyes in realization.  
  
“The Blue King isn't that kind of person or so what Mikoto says. He always grumbles at me on how your king holds up to rules and regulations tightly, you know.” He chuckles and pats her on the head, surprising her. She could swear that her face is all red now. Why does it need to heat up now?  
  
“I guess I could believe with that...But then, what would you do now?”

“I’ll study about the Dresden Slates overseas. I'll be leaving this place for a while. It’s a matter that I had given a lot of thought with.” He says, sliding an arm at the back of the couch.  
  
“I should've expected that you had made your decision.”  
  
“Now, you have that worried look on your face. Mademoiselle, such look does not fit such beautiful woman like _you._ ”  
  
There was a gradual silence before she responds.  
  
“Do I look like it?”  
  
“Yes you do, Seri-chan.”  
  
 _“Then I suppose I am.”_  
  
He gives her a questioning look a few minutes after her reply and realizes it not as fast as he thought.  
  
“With you having that look, I don’t even know who is the one consoling…” He turns his head to look at her; she was still wearing the same look.  
  
“Well, putting that aside, thanks for letting me and especially the HOMRA’s princess in your dear care for the day.” He says, trying to make her feel better.  
  
Seri snaps out of her thoughts and bows apologetically for doing so.  
  
“You’re very welcome. Then, continuing, you could cry you know. I don’t laugh at men who cry.”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“You look like you're about to cry, Izumo. I can take your pathetic side right now.” She said, almost mockingly.  
  
“Hey, that’s a bit rude though, it is the truth… I won’t really cry but would you let me confess something now?”  
  
“I hope it’s not one of those frivolous things you watch on TV... Fine.”  
  
He gets her drink out of her hands and pulls her close to his chest, hugging her tightly. “What are you-“She was cut off with Izumo pressing his lips lightly at the back of her hand.  
  
“I’m very obliged to have your beautiful presence to comfort me, _Mon reine_.”  
  
Instinctively, she pulled her hand away from his grasp while blushing furiously. “S-Such frivolous action w-won’t fool me.” The way he was looking at her made it even more difficult for her to gain composure; she could not take it with her usual composure, not with that serious expression of him. He inwardly smirked at her reaction, blushing Seri is indeed cute—a sight you never get to see every day  
  
He now, taking advantage of her stiff side, pulled her to a hug. She could almost shiver at the feeling of his hands running to her back but also felt safe when she was tugged on his chest in a gentle manner. One quality she could expect with his attitude. He cupped her cheeks and lifted up to his as if to kiss her—  
  
“Not yet…” He muttered, softly pushing her face away from his as the blond was taken aback in the sudden retreat. Why did he stop? It’s not like she wanted it too but it happened too fast that her brain was only able to process again after it.  
  
Her eyes widened slightly, sighing as if to gain her composure, “Izumo?”  
  
“It would be too ungentlemanly of mine to take advantage of such chance right, Seri?”  
  
Never had she pondered about the fact that this bartender, the one who can only make martini the way she wanted, her only company if she somehow feels bothered about something, the one she sometimes look at as a man. It leaves her wondering, just when did she really start looking at him like that? When she had finally given up on her hero-like worship to her Captain (Not saying she did throw it away)? Or was it when he quoted one of the lines from the romance book she made him read to her? Or could it be the time he subtly said it to her in a way that he does, like her.  
  
“I know I’ll be such an asshole for saying this now, at this time, but Seri, what I had said that day, the day where I found you soaking wet in the rain, the time you called me Homra’s No.2, I immediately had the initiative to take you to my house so I could fix you up. But when I saw a chance, I took it, I grasped it willingly. I don’t know if you still had gotten the meaning of those words when you had asked me if there is anything or anyone in my mind.” He intertwined his hand with hers. She didn’t choose to pull back now and let him do what he wanted.  
  
 _“I love you, Seri.”_  
  
He waited patiently for her reaction as she seemed stunned with his words.  
  
The other side, however, did not know how she would feel. She knew long before she was acquainted with him, that something in her piqued his interests. Then, she began asking herself, what was it? But then it became, was it really just a mere interest? Was it just he liked her enough to treat her like that? What way does he mean such words?—such thoughts did cross her mind but now it’s making her ponder about it more.  
  
Was he saying the truth? Seeing him try to score up with every other ladies out there, was his sugar-coated words even true?  
  
 _He was sweet-talking with another soon-to-be regular lady on his bar. Apparently, a certain blond was sitting at her usual seat, drinking her special drink as she was listening to their conversation._  
  
The bartender was intently flirting at the lady who laughed in such way that irritated the blond. She is not jealous and she is not being in denial. Sure enough that everyone would get irritated by the fact that, hey, that man is obviously and openly flirting with you! She unconsciously let out a grumble as he waves off the costumer, flashing his small, warm smile that made the ladies swoon over it.  
  
Though, trying hard, the blond was not even fazed by it, not even an inch did she move as she looks at him blankly, almost telling him that she finished her drink.  
  
“Oh, what happened, mademoiselle?” He said, pointing at her irritated look. She blinked at him innocently, was there something on her face right now?  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Oh I assume you’re irritated by the way I talked with another beautiful maiden out there, judging by how you look like you’re about to kill someone right now.” He chuckled lightly as her face reddens, almost taken aback by his observation. He was smirking at her victoriously.  
  
“Don’t worry, didn’t I say it, there’s only one thing I won’t be able to love about you. And the only one I love is you, Seri-chan.”  
  
Silence surrounded the room. She never dared to press on that topic, she never wanted to go deep with what he meant by those words. Though, she still wanted to ask.  
  
“What do you mean by that?”  
  
“In a romantic way, I do, believe it or not.”  
  
She remembers how he had that sincerity in his voice and face. Now, she was the one to pull him to a hug, this was the only way, the only way where she could say it without stuttering.  
  
“You have your answer now, you greedy bar master.” She said, almost jokingly. She lets her hands wander around his neck. “You know I would not say it.”  
  
For now, she would let her ice wall melt in his presence; she kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
“S-Seri—“  
  
“Now, shush and don't complain and say anything to your hearts’ content.”  
  
She said, almost forcibly pulling him to her neck as if to make him rest there, he thought she was going to do something unbelievable but here he was, unconsciously breathing in her lovely scent as his head rests on her shoulders with her stroking his hair lightly. He lets himself fall into her arms and put his arms around her waist.  
  
“If that’s what you want mademoiselle.” 

* * *

They were like that for minutes, it’s just now that Izumo felt teary for saying such things, and never did he open to someone like as in fully. There were chosen individuals to be able to see this side of him, Mikoto, Totsuka and Anna. Now it was Seri, he didn't mind it for he trusts her and loved her. She was feeling tired and let out a slight yawn, finding herself pinned to her own couch.  
  
Izumo was topping over her for a minute but now he was by her side, watching her lovingly.  
  
“Is there anything wrong?”  
  
“Yes there is. I don't want to see dark circles around your eyes as it'll ruin your beauty so maybe we should sleep now. What do you think?”  
  
“I suppose I take you up on that offer, but Anna is sleeping on mine…”  
  
“Who said that we couldn’t sleep with her?”  
  
“Are you sure she wouldn't wake up?”  
  
“Little Anna is weak to warmth, and we're both warm, though not as warm as Mikoto though.”  
  
“Fine then we will head there.”

* * *

To her surprise, Izumo had already moved Anna so she would be in between them. She slid on the other side of the bed while Izumo did the same. She closed her eyes for a few minutes but felt his gazes towards her and opened it afterwards.

  
“You’re making me alert. Also, you’re not going to sleep yet?”  
  
“I still wouldn’t until you are never asleep.”  
  
She stared at him for a few seconds.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Drifting at the dreamland, Izumo just kept watching the two of his treasured people. The two precious people in his life. He did not want to lose anyone anymore. Making sure she were sound asleep, he gave her a light peck on the forehead also to the one in between them. The white-haired girl stirred a bit in her sleep, and to his surprise, she snuggled near Seri and not to him, was she instinctively responding to her warmth?  
  
For now, he wouldn’t question that and too, drifted to the world of dreams himself.  
  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I've been thinking if I should make a bonus chapter for this one since it feels that something is really missing and I can't seem to figure it out. (flips table) So, thanks for reading it!


End file.
